Wizarding school
A wizarding school (also called a magical school) is an educational institution which provides magical instruction to young witches and wizards.Pottermore - Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Wizarding Schools" There are eleven long-established and prestigious wizarding schools throughout the world, all of which are registered with the International Confederation of Wizards. Smaller and less well-regulated institutions are rarely registered with the appropriate Ministry and are difficult to keep track of. However, most countries in the world don't have their own wizarding school. Magical children in these countries are typically homeschooled or educated via correspodence courses. Range and regulation The vast majority of countries in the world did not have their own wizarding school. Wizards and witches in these countries generally choose to homeschool their children instead. Correspondence courses are also sometimes used as a cost-effective method of providing magical instruction to young witches and wizards in countries with very small or isolated wizarding populations. in Japan riding to school on a giant storm petrel.]] Wizarding schools generally admit students from whatever country in which they were based, but some serves multiple nations or a broad geographical region, or at least are open to accepting international students on a selective basis. Castelobruxo and Uagadou accept students from all over their respective continents,Pottermore - Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Uagadou"@naunihalpublic Uagadou takes students from all over Africa, but it is in Uganda. #IAgreePottermoreShouldSayThatWillChangeDescription by J. K. Rowling on Twitter.com''Pottermore'' - Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Castelobruxo" whereas Hogwarts only accepts students from the United Kingdom and Ireland.[http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/1999/0799-telegraph-cleave.html 3 July 1999 interview in the Telegraph][http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2000/0700-swns-alfie.htm 8 July 2000 South West News Service interview] The school with the smallest number of students is Mahoutokoro, and the school with the most students is Uagadou.Pottermore - Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Mahoutokoro" Some schools also enforce special restrictions with regard to the admission of students. The Durmstrang Institute, for example, do not accept Muggle-born witches and wizards.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire The Educational Office of the International Confederation of Wizards is responsible for cataloging and overseeing wizarding schools around the world, namely the eleven oldest, most respected ones. Smaller wizarding schools existed, but these were often short-lived and poorly-regulated, as most were not registered with the respective Ministry of Magic of the country in which they operated. The quality of magical education on offer at these smaller, unregistered institutions was thus questionable. Africa is known to have been home to a number of smaller wizarding schools asides to Uagadou. The book An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe covered publicly available information on various wizarding schools in Europe. Known wizarding schools Interaction between schools students arriving at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament in 1994.]] Every five years, a competition known as the Triwizard Tournament is held between the three major European wizarding schools of Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts. One champion is selected to represent each school (with the exception of the 1994 Triwizard Tournament, when Hogwarts ended up with two champions) to compete in an array of deadly challenges. The winning school receives the Triwizard Cup. The Wizarding Schools Potions Championship is held at unknown intervals between students of Hogwarts, Koldovstoretz, Mahoutokoro and Uagadou. The winning school receives a golden cauldron.Wonderbook: Book of Potions Castelobruxo in Brazil offers student exchange programmes to pupils at wizarding schools in Europe. There is apparently also an international pen-friend programme in place for students of Castelobruxo and Hogwarts. Bill Weasley wanted to take an exchange trip to Castelobruxo, but had to back out because his family could not afford the expense, leading his upset Castelobruxo pen-friend to send him a cursed hat. Specialised schools Outside of general education, the wizarding world offers specialised schools of learning as well. Such schools include the Academy of Broom Flying, Charm School, and the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts. Behind the Scenes *Of all eleven wizarding schools, Uagadou is the largest. Mahoutokoro has the smallest student body and is also the only known wizarding day school, though students older than ten have to board it. *Most wizarding schools are located in mountainous regions. It is mostly because it is easier to hide them from Muggles. The only known exception so far is Castelobruxo in the Amazon rainforest in northern Brazil. *The Salem Witches' Institute was once thought by some fans to be a wizarding school in the United States of America; J. K. Rowling has since said that the Salem Witches' Institute is a joke on the Women's Institutes in Britain..@jgrahamhutch The Salem Witches' Institute isn't a school, but a joke on the Women's Institute in the UK. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard (real)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''Pottermore'' *''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' * ''Wonderbook: Book of Potions'' *''Harry Potter for Kinect'' Notes and references pl:Szkoły czarodziejów ru:Школы магии Category:Magical schools